


monday blues

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeonghyo are siblings, sachaeng if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: In which Dahyun has the case of the monday blues and Jeongyeon wants to keep her sister happy (even if she tells you otherwise).
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 48





	monday blues

**Author's Note:**

> ignore mistakes pls.  
> inspired slightly by monday blues by exo-cbx

Dahyun wakes up at 6:30 am, as she always does.

She reaches wildly for her alarm pressing her arm down randomly onto her table in hopes of turning the infernal sound off. On the fifth try, she lands onto the abused alarm, finally achieving peace again. She opens her eyes blinking the blurriness away, her room slowly turning sharper as she continues to blink. She doesn't even get to enjoy the wonders of seeing again, before the dreaded alarm begins blaring its death song once again.

She sighs dramatically, counting down to five before pulling herself up from the mattress. Shivers run through her the moment she sits up so she wraps the covers around her body.

Dahyun picks up her alarm as it still blasts out its demonic screeches. She turns it around removing the battery cover and immediately throws the batteries out onto the bedside table. She'll let her future self deal with finding them, right now she needs to get ready without falling asleep again.

She haphazardly throws the alarm onto her bed and reaches for her fuzzy slippers, whining when her covers fall off of her and she's exposed to the cool morning air.

She begrudgedly picks up her glasses from her bedside table and slowly makes her way to the bathroom, cursing when she accidently walks into a wall. Why did she think that opening her own store was a good idea? Sure she loves the new books that comes in and the satisfaction she gets from each book sold but is it really worth waking up so early everyday? Mondays were always the worst.

Dahyun splashes water onto her face hoping it wakes her up from her grogginess, it doesn't work well but at least she tried.

She lets the toothbrush hang from her mouth while she prepares the rest of her morning skin routine, taking out her the variety of products needed to protect the integrity of her face from the cupboard. It takes her a total of twenty-five minutes to finish her routine but she can't say it isn't worth it, her skin is glowing and she is extremely satisfied. If anything in her morning should go right, it has to be her skin care routine.

Dahyun walks triumphantly to her bedroom, where she rifles through the gigantic pile of clothes for something that is somewhat presentable for a shop owner. She throws discarded clothes into another growing pile on the floor but falters when she's something quite unusual.

She reaches out hesitantly picking up the neon green pants that have found their home in Dahyun's clothing pile. She stares confusedly at it, not remembering where or how it got here. Maybe she bought it on a drunken escapade with Chaeyoung or Sana snuck it into her wardrobe once she saw it, not willing to deal with Chaeyoung's strange fashion sense. She gingerly puts it back where she found it, making a mental note to ask Sana about it, and rummages further through the pile to find a turtleneck and jeans. She studies the outfit for a second and shrugs. They look presentable and comfortable enough even if she looks like a sterotypical hipster writer. 

She changes quickly, humming as she walks to the kitchen grabbing an apple and a bottle of water. It's not the most filling breakfast but it'll have to do, she knows her fridge is empty anyways.

She walks downstairs as she puts on her nametag, whistling to pump herself up as she gets closer to getting her store ready for another dreadful Monday.

//

Jeongyeon wakes up as she always does.

With a body slamming on top of her.

She jolts awake, groaning at the pain but refuses to open her eyes. Her alarm hasn't even gone off yet and her little sister is already annoying her.

"Jeong, Ray!" Jihyo voices urgently, small hands now pulling her cheeks.

Her eyes flies open and she barrels off her bed, leaving a huffing Jihyo behind.

"Shit!" Jeongyeon curses as she jumps over some of Ray's toys.

She runs out of her bedroom, slamming into the living room wall before sprinting to open the backyard door for the whining dog pawing at the door. She unlocks the door quickly and he rushes out to do his business.

She drops down, breathing hard, onto the cool wooden floor. It's so cool she just wants to lie here forever, maybe she could leave Ray to take care of Jihyo instead and she can just stay glued to her spot and in comfort. She wouldn't even need to leave her bed to open the door for Ray anymore. Jihyo would probably love the idea. There's also Bami to consider, but Jeongyeon's pretty sure that Bami would leave them for another family the minute his gourmet cat food runs out. Oh well, she's pretty sure Jihyo can figure it out on her own.

Her plans however, are interrrupted when a shadow passes over her and refuses to move. She sighs and opens her eyes.

"Shit's a bad word," Jihyo says disapprovingly, staring down into Jeongyeon's eyes in disappointment.

"You're a bad word," Jeongyeon retorts, pushing her hand into Jihyo's face, grinning when she squeals away.

She's rewarded with Jihyo jumping on top of her stomach.

"Ow! Come on, isn't once enough?" Jeongyeon wheezes.

"No," Her voice muffled into Jeongyeon's pyjamas.

Ray at this point, returns inside to find the siblings on the ground. He wags his tail happily and trots up to Jeongyeon's face to lick her.

"Ray, no get off of me, Hyo get him to stop," Jeongyeon can't move, her body pinned down by the mass on top of her. Ray continues his mission of licking every inch of Jeongyeon's face, his long tail whacking Jeongyeon.

"No," Jihyo says defiantly, her face still morphed into her pyjamas.

"I'll make you pancakes," Jeongyeon negotiates, her face getting wetter by the second.

"With blueberries?" Jihyo asks, finally putting her face up, her eyes growing brighter at the mention of her favourite breakfast food.

"With blueberries," She confirms quickly, not even knowing if they have any blueberries in the fridge. She really just needs to get both Jihyo and Ray to get off of her.

Jihyo gives a toothy grin, immediately getting off her and Ray follows dutifully, wagging his tail in delight.

She sighs finally getting up from the comfort of the ground, moving lethargically to the fridge to check for blueberries. If she didn't have any, she could probably use blue food colouring on chocolate chips and blame Bami on the different taste. She opens the fridge and to her relief she finds a punnet of Jihyo's favourite fruit.

Now that's out of her mind, she moves herself to the bathroom to finally get ready for the day and to rid her face of Ray's saliva.

"Jeong, Bami's not on his tower!" Jihyo yells.

Jeongyeon groans.

Now where the hell is that damn cat now?

//

Dahyun stares down at the cat occupying the front of her store.

The cat stares back at her.

She closes the door.

The cat meows.

She opens the door.

The cat stares.

She closes it again.

The cat meows, putting a singular paw onto the glass.

She opens the door again in her confusion and watches the cat as they walk in casually and jumps onto her counter like they own the place. The cat meows at her again and she hesitantly goes up to them. This is certainly a strange start to her week. She notices there's a collar on the cat and she thinks maybe she could contact their owner because quite frankly she's a bit intimidated. She reaches for the name tag and finds no phone number but there is a message.

_'This is Bami, he's a little shit but he'll come home when he feels like it. Don't call animal control please,'_

Dahyun snorts at the message, wondering what kind of owner would leave a message like this but not a phone number or even an address. She looks back at the cat, and watches as he makes himself more comfortable on a stack of books, purring when she scratches his head.

Well at least he's polite, she thinks.

It would be quite rude to kick him out when she's the one who invited him in, so she resigns herself to having a cat for the day. She pats his head once more, before walking to her door again.

The closed sign is flipped to open and she welcomes a new day at her bookstore.

//

"You're going to be late," Jeongyeon says simply as she watches Jihyo look under the couch cushions for their missing cat.

"No I'm not, you're going to be late," Jihyo sticks her tongue out at her.

"I work from home, loser." Jeongyeon sticks out her tongue back.

"But Bami," Jihyo pouts.

Jeongyeon walks up to Jihyo, kneeling down to be at eye level with the tiny girl.

"Bami will come back, you know that, he just likes exploring a little," Jeongyeon says gently.

"Really?" Jihyo asks, the pout still on her face.

"Yeah, now let's get you to school before Mina gets sad again and you don't want that do you?" Jeongyeon asks in a serious tone.

Jihyo shakes her head vigorously, the thought of making her best friend sad terrifies her like nothing else. Jeongyeon smiles, ruffling Jihyo's hair. Jihyo loves Mina like no other, even naming their dog immediately after Mina had suggested the name.

"Now go say goodbye to Ray," Jeongyeon flicks her forehead lightly, and lets her run to where Ray is currently napping.

She gets up and walks to the door, grabbing Jihyo's school bag on the way and slinging it onto her back. Jihyo runs back to her after a quick goodbye, not wanting to make Mina wait for her any longer. Jeongyeon offers her hand to Jihyo and she instinctively grabs a single finger.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Jihyo yells. Her face is scrunched in determination and Jeongyeon can't help but smile.

She opens their door and they start their daunting trek to the school.

//

Dahyun's morning so far has been quite uneventful.

It's cloudy and cold and it makes Dahyun miss her bed even more, even if the heater is blasting inside. People pass by walking like zombies towards another day slaving away at another desk and ignore the presence of her store, adding to her misery.

There's only a few customers willing to brave the cold so early in the morning for some books so she passes the time reading her own book and keeping her new friend company.

Bami, she finds, is quite relaxed in the warmth of her store, snoozing away, on his makeshift bed of books. She checks the time, sighing when she sees its only been an hour since opening. Today, it seems will be a long day. She turns back to her book and begins reading again. At least her downtime will allow her to figure out the confusing history of the Buendía family. She squints at another name, trying to figure out if this one was a grandfather, father, son, or uncle, or maybe they're a daughter and she's read it wrong.

She's trying to keep track of the winding family tree that book has given her but is interrupted by Bami meowing constantly. She looks up to see Bami staring at a tall girl getting dragged along by a young child. Bami walks closer to the window and sits, meowing at the both of them before turning back to Dahyun.

She places herself next to the now purring cat, wondering what has got him so interested.

"Do you know them, Bami?" Dahyun asks curiously.

Bami meows.

Dahyun watches in interest as the older girl gets pulled along by the enthusiam of the child in front of her. She can't help but think about how pretty this girl is even if she looks extremely done with life. It doesn't take her long to get absorbed in their antics as the duo stop just in front of her store where the little girl insists on trying to climb the other's back. She's not very successful in her endeavour before the older one rolls her eyes and kneels down for her to clamber onto her shoulders.

The moment she gets up, however, her eyes are covered by the giggling child and Dahyun feels a laugh escape her throat as well.

The bell rings, signifying a customer and just like that she's taken away from the amusing spectacle. Dahyun moves away from the window and returns to her usual position at the cash register, disappointment mulling softly under her skin but she does what she does best, she puts on her best business smile and greets the shivering student.

"Hi, Welcome to Twice Books,"

//

Jeongyeon and Jihyo have walked a total of ten metres with Jihyo acting as Jeongyeon's eyes, and she doesn't think this should go any further.

"Go straight," Jihyo giggles.

Jeongyeon recognises that giggle and knows Jihyo is up to no good, so she halts her steps and voices her concern.

"Are you lying to me?'

"No," Suspiciously serious this time.

Jeongyeon has two options:

1\. Throw Jihyo off of her and regain her sight.

2\. Follow Jihyo's instructions.

She thinks option one would probably get her sent to jail, especially if she did it in public and option two would probably end up with her in pain. Option one has the benefits of no longer having to deal with Jihyo and her antics though but on the negative side she wouldn't be able to Ray. Option two probably means she has to deal with both Jihyo and Bami for the rest of her life and deal with whatever pain that comes with following whatever Jihyo says. She sighs in resignation, she knows what option she has to take.

"If i go straight, am I going to hit anything?" She asks in apprehension.

"No." Jihyo says definitively, hands still clasped firmly around Jeongyeon's eyes.

Jeongyeon almost wants to believes her.

She takes a tentative step forward, relief flooding her when she feels nothing. She takes a few more careful steps in case but finds nothing but air. The tension releases with in her and she takes another step, this time in confidence. Jihyo suddenly removes her hands and lets her big sister walk straight into a pole before she could stop herself.

The thud of her head against the pole rings out through the street.

She stays completely still, closing her eyes, and wills herself to mould into the pole and disappear forever. Jihyo is currently shaking on her back and she knows for a fact Jihyo is trying to hide her laughter.

She should've chosen the first option.

//

Dahyun has just finished with the customer, the ring of her door telling her that they've left her store, when she hears the loudest sound this street has ever heard. She should know, she's been here for the last ten years. She lifts her head in confusement at the noise and finds Bami moving from his self-proclaimed throne to the door. He meows once and sits patiently at the door, waiting for her to open it for him. 

She opens the door to find the duo she saw before the younger one still on the other's shoulder but fascinatingly, she discovers that the older is now parked herself up against a large pole. Bami trots up to them and calls softly at them.

"Bami! You're here!" The little girl practically screams, causing Dahyun to wince, because wow that girl's voice is loud. The girl, slides off the unmoving girl's back, picking him up in an instant and squishes him into her arms, looking happy and satisfied with his appearance. Bami is unfazed by this, apparently used to the little girl's actions.

"Are you okay?" Dahyun asks softly, turning to the older girl with her forehead still stuck on the pole and leaving the cat to be manhandled.

"I'm fine, I'm just talking to pole," She mutters, ear reddening.

"Talking to the pole?" Dahyun asks in mild amusement, already having idea on what the noise from before was.

"I just wanted to ask it how it's morning was. It says it could be better, if you wanted to know," Dahyun laughs heartily at that and her new companion finally lifts her head away from the pole.

Dahyun finally gets a good look at her and she blushes slightly, she really is one of the prettiest people Dahyun has ever seen. She can't help the giggle that falls from her lips though when she notices the red mark situated in the middle of her forehead. The girl follows Dahyun's eyes and her own widen when she realises what has happened to her forehead. She slaps a hand onto it and her face blooms in red. Dahyun can't help but find it endearing.

"Is this your cat, by the way? He showed up at my store this morning asking to be let in." Dahyun asks, changing the subject to lessen her embarrasment, pointing at the cat in the child's arms.

"Bami?" She turns to the cat in her confusion, her cheeks still red. The cat meows. "Oh. That's where he went," She mutters.

"He's been good, don't worry, He's just been chilling in my store," Dahyun points at her bookstore," I wanted to call you but there wasn't really anything on his tag except his name and your request to not call animal control." Dahyun tells her, mirth laced in her words.

"Oh, sorry about that, he just likes exploring." She rubs the back of her neck.

"That's oka-" Dahyun starts replying but is interrupted when the kid appears next to them.

"Jeongie, I'm going to be late," The child announces, letting Bami jump from her arms and she tugs at her arm urgently.

"Oh shit," She curses, looking at the time on her watch. " I'm sorry I have to go take my sister to school. My name's Jeongyeon by the way, and Bami will come back home when he wants to, don't worry about that. Sorry and thank you for dealing with him. Bye now, I hope we meet again soon, Dahyun," She rapidly spit out before scooping her sister into her arms and begins rushing towards the school.

"Bye Bami, I'll see you later! Bye book lady!" Jeongyeon's sister screams, as they both disappear from view, waving goodbye to both the cat and Dahyun.

She waves back, a bit overwhelmed by the encounter but she feels warmth flood her even when she's standing in the cold, realising Jeongyeon had noticed her nametag. It's a small thing, but Dahyun thinks it's the small things that add up. She hums happily, heading slowly back to her store, Bami following in suit. 

Dahyun already feels her day can't get any better.

//

Jeongyeon fiddles with Bami's collar, trying to manoeuvre his old name tag out and the new one in. She doesn't even want to try taking off the collar, remembering how much suffering she went through the last time she made the mistake of taking it off. Bami is finally still and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity before she needs to bribe him again with another gourmet treat.

_Ass_.

Those treats are only supposed to be used when she needs to get him into his carrier but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What are you doing to Bami's name tag?" Jihyo pops out of nowhere.

"Giving him a new one," Jeongyeon says shortly, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she slowly pulls the old one out so Bami doesn't run away just yet.

"But why?" Jihyo asks.

"Because this one is old," She successfully pulls out the old nametag and immediately goes to put the new one on.

"We got this last month and you complained about the pet store stealing _all_ of your money," Jihyo widens her arms as much as she can to emphasise her point.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bami just really needs a new nametag," Jeongyeon replies, finally done with her task. She steps back and Bami walks into Jihyo's arms.

"Phone number? Didn't you say you didn't want strangers calling you at all? Wait why is the book store lady's name there, Jeongie! Are you trying to ask her out? Can't you ask her in person? " Jihyo asks rapidly, her curiosity over her sister's strange actions making her explode in energy once she's read the tag. She's jumping from side to side, and it's making Jeongyeon dizzy. Bami, however lies calmly in Jihyo's arms as she acts like his own personal roller coaster.

"You ask too many questions, go away." She places a palm on Jihyo's head keeping her at arm's distance.

"No! answer my questions first!" Jihyo yells, trying to push away Jeongyeon with one hand, Bami content in the other.

"You need to sleep. Ray is waiting for you anyways, go find him." Jeongyeon changes the subject and Jihyo widens her eyes in horror and she gasps dramatically.

"I forgot about Ray!" She scampers off with Bami still in her arms and Jeongyeon knows she's going to find both Ray and Bami stuck on Jihyo's bed later, both cuddling with their favourite human.

Jeongyeon sighs in relief, she really doesn't want to explain to Jihyo how she can't bring herself to go to the bookstore after the whole pole incident but she couldn't help but think about a certain bookstore owner and her smile. The moment Dahyun had laughed at her dumb joke, Jeongyeon was already smitten but then she remembers Dahyun had witnessed the aftermath of Jihyo's antics and embarrasment clouds her mind yet again.

Despite it all, Jeongyeon really does hope Dahyun sees the message she's left even if she's still too embarrased to see her in person. It's not every day you can find pretty girl that laughs at your jokes and that Bami actually likes after all.

//

Dahyun walks downstairs to be greeted by Bami meowing incessantly to be let in.

She sighs, its been a week since she's seen Jeongyeon and she can't help but feel disappointed that she hasn't heard from her since.

Bami, however has been visiting her everyday, meowing at her impatiently to let him in since the first day of politeness. She's even begun to bring in some generic cat treats she found at the store, just because he's always here, and she assumes he enjoys them because he always eats them with so much vigour that it makes her think he's not getting fed at home.

Or maybe he just likes the treats.

Whatever the case is, she's just glad that Bami is enjoying himself.

"It's nice to see you too, Bami," She smiles, petting him once he's taken his usual spot on his favourite stack of books.

She's about to turn away and flip her closed sign when she sees something different about Bami. She studies him for a moment before realising his nametag has changed in size and colour. She furrows her eyebrows and moves closer to read the nametag, expecting another weird message about Bami.

Dahyun raises her eyebrows when she reads the message, a grin slowly growing as she reads each word. She snorts, patting her pockets for her phone. She finds it in her left ass pocket, and immediately goes to add a new contact. She smiles triumphantly once she adds in the number to her phone. She can't help the burst of giddiness that threads through her chest and her brain is already in overdrive making plans.

She re-reads the tag once more, just to let the excitement spread throughout her and get her through the day before she can actually text the endearing girl.

_If you want to meet me when I'm not talking to a pole: **********_

_If this isn't Dahyun, do NOT call me. Also do not call animal control on Bami.  
_

_-J_

Maybe Mondays aren't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any difficulty getting up from bed when you wake up try counting down from 5 and then actually get up in those 5 seconds! something about time limits makes me want to follow them lmao.  
> also! pls do not question how the last message got onto the nametag just assume its big enough to read but small enough to fit on a cats nametag.  
> there are some parts i'm not overly happy with but idk how to fix it so it stays. thanks for reading.


End file.
